The present invention relates to a barrel. More particularly, the present intention relates to a barrel which can be converted into a lamp shade.
A conventional barrel occupies a large room while transporting. A plurality of conventional barrels occupy larger rooms while transporting.
An object of the present invention is to provide a barrel which can be converted into a lamp shade.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a barrel which can be detached to occupy a small room while transporting.
Accordingly, a barrel comprises a sector-shaped main board and a polygonal base board. A plurality of periphery plates are disposed on a periphery of the polygonal base board. Each of the periphery plates has a periphery folding line and a round hole. The sector-shaped main board has a plurality of longitudinal folding lines, a connection plate and a plurality of rectangular plates defined by the longitudinal folding lines, and a plurality of decoration plates connected to the rectangular plates. The connection plate has a plurality of round apertures. Each of the rectangular plates has a slot and at least a circular aperture. Each of the decoration plates has a transverse folding line and an insertion protrusion. The sector-shaped main board is folded along the longitudinal folding lines. The connection plate and one of the rectangular plates are fastened together. Each of the decoration plates is folded along the transverse folding line and the insertion protrusion of the decoration plate is inserted in the corresponding slot of the rectangular plate. Each of the periphery plates is folded upward along the periphery folding line to match the corresponding rectangular plate. Each of the periphery plates and each of the rectangular plates are fastened together by a bolt and a nut engaging with the bolt.